


If You Stay Quiet

by BlackSkyandRoses



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen and the Inquisitor bang in his office again, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyandRoses/pseuds/BlackSkyandRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you stay quiet, no one will know” Cullen whispered in Saragra’s ear. His breath tickled the side of her neck and she quickly pressed her face against his shoulder to stifle the moan that slipped past her lips. His hands, hard and calloused from hours of training were on her hips, holding onto her tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Stay Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Working title, sorry. 
> 
> Cullen and the Inquisitor bang in his office. That's pretty much it. Trying my hand at dirty talk 
> 
> Unfinished, will add more chapters.

“If you stay quiet, no one will know” Cullen whispered in Saragra’s ear. His breath tickled the side of her neck and she quickly pressed her face against his shoulder to stifle the moan that slipped past her lips. His hands, hard and calloused from hours of training were on her hips, holding onto her tightly. His mouth was hot on her neck, nipping and kissing her skin while his thumbs rubbed circles into her hips. He used his knee to part her legs, and pressed his thigh against her, causing a delicious pressure against her clit, which had started to throb mercilessly. Saragra bit down on her lip, trying unsuccessfully to bite back another moan.They were pressed up against one of the walls in his office, behind his desk and beside one of the bookshelves. Scattered reports and several books littered the floor, along with a somehow unbroken bottle of ink. Saragra could feel Cullen growing hard against her, and she wound her hands into the fur collar of his armour. tipping her head back to allow him freer access to her neck.

 

It had started innocently enough.

 

It was late afternoon, and Saragra had spent the most of the day going over reports from her last outing to the Western Approach. The morning had been spent with Leliana, and the afternoon with Josephine. Cullen had spent the morning training recruits, and the afternoon with Rylen, from what she understood. After finally disengaging herself from Josephine and the endless petitions from the nobles of Thedas, Saragra decided a quick meal was in order, and then she could spend the remainder of the day going over the last stack of reports with Cullen. She entered the main hall as the tables were starting to be piled high with food and grabbed two plates and a serving tray. Knowing Cullen, he hadn’t eaten since at least noon hour, if not since breakfast, and they could go over the last of the reports over dinner. Not exactly romantic, but if they finished up early, perhaps they could spend some non-work time together. Saragra chuckled to herself, knowing the odds of that were slim. Cullen was fiercely dedicated to the Inquisition, and they had no shortage of work to do. Saragra snagged a jug of ale and two cups on the way out, carrying them in one hand and balancing the tray in the other. She crossed the hall quickly, using her hip to open the door to Solas’ rotunda, and the one that led outside as well.

When she walked outside, she could see that late afternoon was rapidly melting away into early evening, judging by light outside. She crossed the battlements briskly, eager to see Cullen. Less eager to go over more reports, but eager to see her lover and spend some time with him.

Even if it was spent going over reports. Who knew being the Inquisitor would involve so much paperwork?

She pushed the door open with one foot, managing to keep her balance. Cullen was hunched over his desk, writing furiously. “Whatever it is, it can wait five minutes until I’m done” he snapped without looking up.

Saragra grinned, and walked over to his desk. “Shove over, this tray is getting heavy, Cullen.”

He looked up in surprise, and smiled when he saw Saragra. It softened his features, smoothing away the years and the worries he carried. “Saragra. I didn’t expect to see you.” he said, rising from his chair. He moved towards her, taking the serving tray from her and placing it on the desk.

Saragra set the jug down beside it, and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Cullen on the cheek. “If I know you at all, you’re long overdue for a meal, Commander.” she teased.

Cullen wrapped one arm around her and pulled her in tightly, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

“This is lovely, dear. Thank you.” he said softly.

Saragra looked up at him and smiled softly, and pulled away slowly. She ran a teasing finger down Cullen’s arm, and sat on the edge of the desk. Cullen glanced around, realizing for the first time there wasn’t another chair in the office.

“Maker’s breath. I never realized there was another chair in here, I’m sorry!” he said, looking around frantically.

Saragra laughed again, tipping her head back and exposing the long length of her neck as she did.

“Cullen, relax. It’s okay.” Saragra slithered down to the floor, and reached up above her head to grab a plate off of his desk.

“We can sit down here, go over some reports.” She patted the stone floor beside her and looked up at Cullen cheerfully.

Cullen looked at the floor doubtfully. Saragra was clad in her usual leathers, designed for light protection and flexibility. His armour, on the other hand, was far more bulky and cumbersome.

“Give me a moment, Then I’m yours.” he said, his voice dropping into a lower timbre.

Saragra shivered, and tried to focus on the report in her hand. Something something, dragons and bandits in Crestwood, something something.

Cullen removed his armour quickly and efficiently, hanging it up on the armour stand next to the bookshelf. He slipped down beside her and grabbed a plate for himself, stretching his legs out and relaxing against the solid wood of his desk.

For the next hour they ate their meal and went over reports and requests together; Saragra filled in the details of her expedition to the Western Approach, both the mission-related ones and the smaller, less consequential but somehow more important ones. The brilliant sunset they’d seen setting over the desert, her thrill in finding several new herbs, how Dorian and Bull had started a wager over who could take out more Venatori, and  how Cassandra had beaten them both at it handily. Saragra loved sharing these details with him. It felt - well, almost normal. Like any couple sharing the details of their day. In return, Cullen told her of the goings on at Skyhold. About the new recruit who thought he could defeat both him and Blackwall in combat, about Sera shocking the latest “important guests”, the game of wicked grace he’d played with Varric, and how he suspected Leliana and Josephine got together and gossiped at the end of the day - small things, inconsequential, important.

Eventually, Saragra reached for the jug again, but found it empty. She mumbled something under her breath in elven - a curse, Cullen had no doubt.

“If you are content to drink water instead of ale, there’s a jug of water upstairs” he offered, taking the empty jug from her hand.

Saragra nodded, and pushed off from the stone floor gracefully. As she rose, Cullen managed to get a terrific look at her behind, which he enjoyed.. thoroughly. This only increased as she climbed nimbly up the ladder. By the time he watched her pull herself up the top rung, a low heat had kindled in his belly. She had been gone almost six weeks, crossing Orlais and back again to Skyhold, and he’d missed her in more ways than one. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t had any pleasure - he was not adverse to taking himself in hand on nights when he particularly missed her- but it wasn’t nearly the same.

Cullen got up and crossed over to the ladder, waiting.

When Saragra slid down the ladder with her usual efficient grace, he spun her around and kissed her deeply, nipping at her bottom lip.

Saragra made some muffled noise against the crash of his lips, but opened her mouth to the sweep of his tongue, stepping back and hitting the ladder lightly. Her lips were cool from the water she’d had, but the rest of her was so hot pressed up against him he thought he would melt.

After a moment - a long, long, moment - Saragra broke the kiss and gasped for air.

“Well. I, uhm. That came from nowhere.” she said, grinning a little foolishly.

“That came from six weeks of being without you, eight hours spent cooped up in this office knowing you were somewhere else in the building, two hours of going over reports with you and thinking about how beautiful you are, and three minutes of thinking of you upstairs with my bed” Cullen rumbled in her ear, nipping at it lightly.

Saragra shivered when he rumbled in her ear. Maker, she loved it so much when he did.

“At least you get some privacy when I’m away. I have to share a tent with Cassandra” she pointed out, pouting a little.

Cullen smiled, a lazy, devious, wicked smile that made him look like he was going to devour her on the spot.

“Are you saying it has been six weeks since you’ve had any sort of release? Any sort of…” he trailed one hand down her neck, over her breast and down to her hips

“..any sort of pleasure at all?”

Saragra damn near whimpered when his fingers reached her hips.

“Maker, yes. It’s been far too long, Cullen.”

Cullen dipped his head and kissed her again, maneuvering her towards the back wall of his office, wanting a more sturdy surface than the ladder.  

“Mmm, Cullen, someone might hear us…” Saragra whispered when her back hit the wall.

“If you stay quiet, no one will know” Cullen rumbled into her ear.

  
  



End file.
